Seducción Mortal
by Emma Bartor
Summary: Patrick Jane y Teresa en una combinación sobrenatural, una relación intensa, consecuencias inesperadas.
1. Piloto

**A/N:** Tengo un montón de fics sin terminar (2), pero aun así me he decidido enfrascar en una historia muy sobre natural xD Realmente espero que esto sea un mini-fic, el cual quiero terminar en no más de 8 capítulos. ¿Tengo toda la historia ya planeada? No, así que quizá llegue necesitar de sus ideas como lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Si me perteneciera Patrick Jane y Teresa Lisbon no habrían salido de la habitación desde el inicio de la Séptima Temporada.

Enjoy it :D

**Capitulo 1: PILOTO**

Los chicos la miraban como hipnotizados, definitivamente algo tenía esa chica pues cautivaba a todo el que la mirara por más de un minuto, su manera de tocar el saxofón los dejaba embelesados, pero no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en el que ella era invisible para todos sus compañeros y tenía que trabajar seis largas horas durante el día para poder pagar la costosa universidad en la que estudiaba, aunque todo eso ya había quedado en el olvido, ahora Teresa Lisbon era la joven más pretendida en la Universidad, pero también era las más insensible de todas, no existía un hombre que tomara enserio, solo jugaba con ellos, algunos dejaban sus estudios y se mudaban de ciudad, los lastimaba tanto que ya no querían estar cerca de su presencia.

Sabían que enamorarse de Teresa era el peor error que podrían cometer. Su extremada belleza no valía el mal rato que les hacía pasar.

-Estuviste fenomenal.- Comentó la chica pelirroja

-Gracias Grace, son años de práctica que me respaldan.- Dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-No entiendo, por qué llevas tanto tiempo escondiendo tu bondad.-

-Sabes que esta soy yo, y ya no quiero discutir ese tema.- Lisbon se alejó por el pasillo.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, los chicos de nuevo ingreso llenaban los pasillos, Teresa notó que el casillero que había dejado vacío Laura ya estaba ocupado, usualmente nadie quería estar cerca de ella, seguramente debía ser un alumno de nuevo ingreso, lo que le espera, pensó Lisbon.

Inmediatamente reconoció un aroma fuera de lo habitual, era una loción muy fresca y seductora, cuando ella volteo la cabeza ahí estaba, el chico rubio y con ojos azules, quizá en otro momento ella habría abrazado sus cuadernos y suspirado por él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera un sujeto inalcanzable, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. A pesar de que su presencia de ese joven le resultaba inquietamente, cogió sus cuadernos y cerró su locker sin mirarlo.

-Hola, soy Patrick Jane.- El rubio le extendió gustosamente la mano.

-Hola.- Ella permaneció estática sin estrechar su mano.

-Es difícil ser el nuevo, ¿sabes dónde está el salón 102?- A pesar del desaire, Jane seguía sonriendo y con una actitud envidiable.

-En la puerta hay un guardia que te dará las indicaciones que requieras, hasta luego.- Sacudió su ondulado cabello dispuesta a marcharse.

Patrick la detuvo del brazo.- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre?- Ninguna chica le había hecho un desaire, así que esto era un reto.

-Si buscas hacer amigos, hazlos en tu clase, soy mayor que tú, consigue amigos de tu edad.- Soltó el agarre y se fue.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie la viera, ella observo su brazo en el lugar donde él la había tocado, su perfume se impregnó en su ropa y por un momento Lisbon sonrió, luego sacudió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación, se negaba a creer que ese chico le resultaba simpático.

Con su peculiar caminado llegó hasta su taller de música, al ver al chico ahí, pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, y lo peor de todo es que estaba sentado enfrente de su lugar.

-Hola de nuevo.- Saludó Jane con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Ya de mejor humor?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Teresa con cierta molestia.

-Tenía que elegir un taller, yo no sabía que estarías aquí.- Respondió Jane levantando las manos.

Ella no le respondió y el resto de la clase se lo pasó ignorándolo, al finalizar la hora Lisbon salió rápidamente del salón de clases.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Preguntó Patrick molesto.

La chica se acercó seductoramente.-Tú eres el problema.-No podía negarlo Patrick Jane le resultaba encantador, y eso le causaba pavor, le recordaba tanto a Benjamin.

Al rubio le atraía demasiado Teresa, pero eso no era raro, pues era una característica de los de la especie de Lisbon.

Jane rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos.- ¿Te gusta jugar con los chicos?

Ella rozó ligeramente los labios de Patrick.-Solo cuando ellos me lo permiten.-Susurró

Luego de eso sus dedos agarraron su cabello con fuerza, tirando de él hasta que noto como un gruñido salía de su garganta, sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteaban en un ritual de fuego, parecía que ambos competían por ver quién era más rápido, más profundo. Patrick se separó unos segundos para tomar aire, la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo el rubio aun asombrado.

Lisbon se alejó sin responderle, no pude hacer eso se repetía así misma, simplemente el abrumador parecido de Patrick con Benjamin la hizo caer, y ya era demasiado tarde; el juego había comenzado, y el juego de un vampiro puede resultar mortal.

**A/N2:** ¿Opiniones? ¿Debo seguir?


	2. Memorias

**A/N:** Disculpen por la tardanza. Solo me resta decir que espero disfruten el capitulo y que en esta parte conoceremos un poco del porqué nuestra Lisbon es como es en este fan fic.

**Capitulo 2: MEMORIAS.**

"_Prefiero la tranquilidad de una soledad, que la decepción de una mala compañía", _cada mañana se repetía esa frase a sí misma, el significado de esa breve oración era lo que podía mantenerla aislada del resto, lo que le impedía consolar y dar un consejo a aquellos que de vez en cuando estaban tristes, lo que le impedía dedicar un "Buenos días" y una sonrisa a sus compañeros, lo único que le impedía ser ella misma.

El espejo le reflejaba su enorme belleza, sus finas facciones, lo pálido de su piel, el intenso verde jade de sus ojos, si ella era hermosa, más hermosa de lo que quería admitir, pero inmensamente fría y vacía por dentro, tanto que si algún día su interior se dignara a salir ella se convertiría en la criatura más gris del planeta.

De vez en cuando tomaba una fotografía del desván y la contemplaba por minutos, aquella chica con la ropa y el cabello desalineado retratada en la foto parecía ser mucho más bella y feliz que ella, pero ¿Por qué?, Teresa ahora lo tenía todo; belleza, dinero, salud y poder sobre las personas, pero por supuesto que no, no tenía todo, le hacía falta algo vital que quizá no podría volver a tener, amor.

Podía recordar claramente el día que se tomó esa fotografía, el último día que convivió felizmente su hermana.

_-R-_

_-Basta Angie.-_

_-Eres mi única hermana, más que eso mi única familia, vamos deja que te retrate, para que cuando estemos lejos yo tenga un recuerdo tuyo, cuando estés lejos no sé si podre resistirlo, eres lo que más quiero. _

_Así era Angela, siempre llena de vitalidad, bondadosa hasta más no poder, cariñosa con sus semejantes y bastante sincera, cualidades que con el paso del tiempo había enseñado su hermana menor Teresa. _

_Conmovida por el cariño que su hermana le profesaba accedió a su petición -Está bien.- Con una sonrisa bastante amplia Lisbon sonrió a la cámara y el flash se disparó. _

Con recelo arrugó la fotografía que sostenía en su mano. "¿Dónde te has metido Ángela?" susurró. Tenía la certeza que su hermana se encontraba en alguna parte del mundo. Por qué dejarme sola cuando más te necesité, por qué salvarme la vida de esa manera, sí tú sabias que me enviarías al mismo infierno las preguntas se apoderaban de su mente y las respuestas no daban los mínimos indicios de querer aparecer. Había pasado años enteros buscándola, a ella y a Benjamín, los culpables de que su vida fuera miserable, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: nada.

Resignada se levantó del sillón y deposito el papel arrugado en la caja, en ese momento tenía problemas más importantes que resolver, por ejemplo alejar a Patrick, hace apenas un día lo había besado y ese chico podría convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, pues despertaba en Teresa sentimientos abrumadores; venganza, confusión, deseo, amor y tristeza.

…

Zac acorralaba a Sarah, probablemente la golpearía por enésima vez, desde que se dio cuenta que Sarah era tímida se aprovechaba de ella, era un tipo sin escrúpulos, Lisbon lo repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas, "no es tu problema" pensaba cada vez que veía la escena, pero esa mañana era diferente.

-¡Zac!- Gritó Teresa en el pasillo.- Déjala.

-No te metas muñeca.-

Sus ojos se concentraron totalmente en él, lo quemaba con la mirada, todo el odio lo proyectaba en sus ojos.- Supongo que quieres terminar igual que Christian.

El joven soltó intempestivamente a la chica y se acercó a Lisbon con rudeza.- No te tengo miedo nena.

-Pues deberías.-

El duelo de miradas pareció ser eterno, hasta que Zac sonrió burlonamente y se alejó por el pasillo.

Los que presenciaron el momento se quedaron perplejos, Teresa solía ser déspota y grosera, no protectora ni gentil.

-Gracias.- Susurró Sarah, luego agachó la mirada y recogió lentamente sus útiles.

Sin un comentario más todos volvieron a sus deberes, y ella se dirigió de prisa a su clase de música, la adrenalina aún recorría su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta chocó con el pecho de alguien, dejando así caer todos sus libros al piso.

-¿Podrías fijarte?.- Masculló molesta.

-Lo siento, déjame que te ayude.- Él se inclinó para levantar los libros.

Lisbon inmediatamente percibió el perfume, contuvo una pequeña sonrisa y se limitó a rodar los ojos.- Necesitas lentes.

-Tú has sido la que se vino a estampar conmigo.- Patrick se reincorporó.

-Da igual.- Lisbon le arrebató los libros e intentó continuar con su caminata.

Pero Jane ágilmente le impidió el paso.- ¿Quién eres exactamente?

Ella sabía que no debía contestar, que lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir sin caer en provocaciones, pero en ese día no tenía nada claro.- ¿De qué hablas?

-He visto lo que hiciste por la chica en el pasillo, pero todos me han contado cosas horrendas sobre ti, ayer me besaste y hoy te vas como una cobarde, no sé si creer en lo que hoy vi o en lo que los demás afirman.

-¿Cobarde?, eso piensas de mí, tú no sabes nada.- Lisbon desvió la mirada, su mente volvió en el tiempo.

_-R-_

_-Eres una cobarde, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, debes de irte a la universidad.-_

_-Angie, yo no quiero estar sola, apartada de ti, ven conmigo como lo habíamos planeado.-_

_-Benjamín estará a tu lado, yo no puedo estar contigo, dime quien va a pagar tus gastos, ya vete o vas a perder el avión y entonces si me enojaré._

_Su cambio tan drástico de humor resultaba horrendo, debía pasarle algo muy fuerte para que se comportara así, solo que Angela no decía nada, cambió de la nada, de una suave brisa se convirtió en una catastrófica tormenta._

_Teresa le intentó brindar un abrazo a su hermana, pero Angela se apartó repentinamente.- Yo no abrazo a chicas cobardes. _

Unas lágrimas rodaron sobre las mejillas de Lisbon.

-Lo siento, he sido un torpe.- El rubio se sentía apenado, nunca se imagino que Teresa se podía convertir en la más frágil pieza de cristal, quería abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, sin pensarlo un segundo más la acogió en su regazo.

Inesperadamente Teresa buscó los labios de Patrick, besándolos suavemente, como queriendo revelarle en ese beso sus más profundos secretos, los libros volvieron a caer al piso, dejando que las manos de ella se enredaran delicadamente en el cuello de Jane, él se dedicaba a corresponderle y abrazarla con la mayor ternura que le era posible.

La chica de la fotografía no había muerto, simplemente estaba esperando que alguien volviera a revivir su corazón devolviéndole así la vida, en ese momento era la verdadera Teresa Lisbon con todas sus ilusiones, alegrías y tristezas, dejando el alma en tan solo un beso.

-Ya no puedo con esto, quiero encontrar a mi hermana.- El verde de sus ojos había cambiado parcialmente, era más claro y su mirada delataba tristeza, por primera vez en muchos años ella abría su corazón para compartir la carga que llevaba en su interior, quizá porque su subconsciente la traicionaba pensando que era Benjamín con él que hablaba y no con Patrick.

-Si quieres que te ayude, necesitas decirme quien eres en realidad.- Sin romper el abrazo ambos susurraban en la soledad del corredor.

-Si te lo digo, te quitare una parte de tú vida que jamás volverá, ¿eso quieres?- El tono de su voz también era diferente, más dulce y sincero, como una arma hipnótica.

Jane frunció el ceño, esa chica sí que lo tenía intrigado y confundido, el siempre era avispado, podía predecir la actitud de la gente, pero con ella sus cualidades no aplicaban, intriga o atracción, pero sabía que no la dejaría ir aunque tuviera que llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

**A/N 2:** Holii otra vez, si le has gustado dejen un review y si no les gusto también dejen uno para ver en que puedo mejorar, hasta ahora he estado tranquila, porque como se habrán dado cuenta la clasificación es M, solo que antes de eso necesito que se familiaricen con la trama. Pulgares arriba si les ha fascinado :D

Hasta la próxima, los saluda su autora Lupita Sanz.


End file.
